1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pivotal device, and more particularly to a pivotal device capable of making rotary and forward/backward movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The press button or the keyboard installed on the surface of an electronic device is normally designed to be higher than the surface thereof to facilitate the user's operation. However, when a part of the electronic device is rotated against another part thereof, wear and tear on the contact surface between two adjacent devices pivotally connected by a pivotal device would occur. The prior art in solving the problem is to leave a big clearance between the two adjacent parts pivotally connected together. The above approach may have solved the problem at one hand, but at the other hand, the overall thickness of the electronic device is enlarged and the external aesthetics is deteriorated. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B where a clearance 3 situated between a monitor section 1 and a mainframe section 2 can be clearly identified. The clearance 3 not only makes the size of the portable notebook larger but affects the external aesthetics thereof.